Miss Martian
| first = 2 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of Young Justice. She is the niece of the Martian Manhunter. Personality She has been said to have a kind and caring personality. She is a sweet girl who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the team Young Justice. However, being from Mars she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs, as demonstrated when she used telepathy on other members of her team: she believed it would be acceptable since all Martians communicated telepathically, little realising that on Earth it was considered a great invasion of privacy.Episode 103, "Welcome to Happy Harbor" She derives some of her knowledge of Earth from television shows, for example trying to bake cookies from a recipe she saw in one episode. Appearance Miss Martian has green skin, and red hair. She has freckles on her cheeks. She sports a white top with a red "X" on it. She has a blue skirt with a matching cape and ankle high boots. For a casual look, she takes the appearance of a young (green-skinned) school girl, dressing in a small, red, short-sleeved sweater with a white T-shirt, red skirt, and knee high socks with brown shoes, with a red headband set on top of her head. History On July 8, Miss Martian is introduced to her new teammates at Mount Justice. She also takes an interest in Superboy saying, "I like your shirt", while changing her shirt's color to match his.Episode 102, "Independence Day Part 2" Powers & Abilities Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses the ability to fly, change shape, communicate telepathically, and lift objects with telekinesis. She can change her form completely to mimic people, although she finds male forms more difficult. Nevertheless she was able to accurately mimic the android Red Tornado. She can give mental commands to her clothes (to change shape to match her body) and to her bio-ship, which is capable of flight, camouflage (rendering it invisible), and some shapeshifting (becoming round when resting). However, density-shifting (an ability allowing her to phase through walls, like her uncle) is an advanced technique that she has not yet mastered. Megan has demonstrated her telepathy by talking to Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash telepathically and has also used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind, for example lifting a cookie pan out of the oven, saving Kid Flash from a fall, and lifting a boulder to crush Mister Twister. Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video, beginning 1:25. Relationships Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter is Miss Martian's uncle. They are both green Martians. Superboy Miss Martian seems to like Superboy, first changing her shirt to match his and then trying to reassure him that they will find him an "Earth name" just like hers. However, her use of telepathy infuriated Superboy, who had been brainwashed by telepathic G-Gnomes all his life. He overreacted, and she began to think he did not like her. When she subsequently made some rookie mistakes during their first battle with Mister Twister, Superboy ordered her to stay out of the team's way. However, she eventually proved herself in combat, and he apologised for his earlier outburst. McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. Robin She is Robin's teammate. They seem to get along well, with Robin calling her Miss M shortly after their first meeting. Kid Flash It appears that Kid Flash has a bit of a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her. Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He is the first to reveal his real name to her, and he sometimes helps her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Trivia *In the comics, Miss Martian is not Martian Manhunter's niece. Furthermore, the two characters are different species: Miss Martian is a White Martian while Martian Manhunter is a Green Martian. *She has a tendency to say "Hello, Megan!" when something occurs to her. *She is technically the oldest member of the team as she is 48 years old in Earth years (which ironically makes her older than most of the Justice League!). However, by Martian comparison she would physiologically be 16 years old and thus equal in relative age to Aqualad and Superboy. References Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Young Justice